


the walking in between

by lotts (LottieAnna)



Category: Crooked Media RPF
Genre: Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 16:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16201283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LottieAnna/pseuds/lotts
Summary: Jon Lovett is perfect and Ronan will not hear otherwise from anyone, including Jon Lovett.





	the walking in between

**Author's Note:**

  * For [preciousthings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousthings/gifts).



> IF YOU FOUND THIS THROUGH GOOGLING, KNOW ANYONE MENTIONED IN THIS STORY PERSONALLY, OR ARE MENTIONED YOURSELF: please, please click away. This is a work of fiction and nothing written in this story is true. Any accurate information used in this story is publicly available information about public figures, the rest is made up, 100%. Please keep this work confined to fan spaces and away from the eyes of the people mentioned herein!

No one warned Ronan about what it would be like, to fall for Jon Lovett. 

No one told him that it would happen in the first place, that a few wonderful weeks together wouldn’t fade into a memory and rest background of their busy lives once Jon moved to LA, that he’d find himself wanting to know Jon’s thoughts and feelings and opinions on pretty much everything. Ronan is usually terrible at learning to trust people, and almost never gets distracted, but the second Jon Lovett walked into his life he felt his heart open and his mind start to wander, and he hasn’t run into any reason to regret it yet. 

Ronan never thought in too much detail about the kind of person he’d end up with, but he had some vague idea that it would be someone smart in the same ways he is, and who cares about the same things he does. And Jon is that, but he’s also— he’s funny, and determined, and honest and passionate and so fucking brilliant that Ronan can’t believe he gets to have him as a friend, let alone as a partner. Jon’s just a great person in so many different ways. It’s because he’s a master at caring in its purest form, then turning that caring into things that make the world a better place to be. 

And that’s just— it’s who Jon Lovett is, and quite frankly, Ronan never really stood a chance. 

......

“We should take a picture,” Ronan says. “We look nice.”

“I’ve been told I clean up good,” Jon says. He pretends to fix his collar as he makes a face, and Ronan is so fucking in love with him he can’t breathe for a second. “And you just look like that all the time, but.”

“I don’t wear tuxedos any more than you do,” Ronan says. 

“First off, you do, and secondly, I just meant that you don’t have to dress nice to look nice,” Jon says. “You’re effortlessly handsome, I’m effortfully handsome when the occasion calls for it.”

Ronan resists the urge to roll his eyes; this is not the first time they’ve had this discussion, and he gets that Jon’s terrible at accepting compliments sometimes, but he takes this particular brand of self-deprecation way too far. “Because I’m sure a team of highly-trained stylists put a lot of effort into making this look happen. You definitely didn’t just put this on in my bathroom, or anything.”

“Excuse you, I shaved, I got a haircut— I’m just saying, you’re the son of a glamorous actress who looks like the son of a glamorous actress. I’m the son of a couple of Jews from Long Island who looks like the son of a couple of Jews from Long Island.”

“Well, as we know, I’m an incredibly shallow person, and I still think you’re good-looking.” Good-looking is an understatement, honestly. “So can you shut the fuck up and take a picture with me, maybe?”

Jon blushes, which happens a lot when he’s forced to accept that Ronan is absolutely head-over-heels for him and doesn’t have patience for his self deprecation, because Jon Lovett is perfect and Ronan will not hear otherwise from anyone, including Jon Lovett. 

“I guess, since I went to the effort of dressing up,” Jon says, feigning annoyance, but the smile he gives the camera is, of course, very genuine.

......

Ronan always feels strange about missing Jon.

It’s just— they’ve never been together in the same place for long enough that Jon has any right feeling like home, but of course he does. They’ve never had a bed that’s theirs, so it doesn’t make sense that Ronan thinks his bed feels empty without Jon Lovett in it, and they’ve never shared space for more than a few weeks at a time, so it doesn’t make sense that Ronan sometimes feels like he’s counting down the days until the rest of his life can start, which will include Jon at his side permanently and hopefully never, ever leaving. 

There are some days when Ronan’s thankful for the fact that Jon is separate from the mess of his day-to-day life, that he can feel like an escape, but the thing is, Ronan loves Jon a lot, and a big reason for that is because things are better when Jon’s there, worse when he’s not. 

“What the fuck, Farrow,” Jon says over the phone, because Ronan has just woken him up, evidently. 

“Sorry,” Ronan says. “This is probably a bad time.”

“It’s four in the morning here, of course that’s a bad time. I’m pretty sure that’s just a fact about clocks,” Jon says. “I really hope you’re not dying.”

“I’m not,” Ronan says quickly.

“Great, awesome, why are you calling me first thing in the morning, then? Because it’s not morning here yet. We’re still building up to that.”

“I’m sorry, I just— woke up feeling weird. Wanted to hear your voice.”

“Well then do I have the podcast for you—“

“Your real voice,” Ronan says. “Is Pundit there?”

“Of course,” Jon says, not commenting on the non-sequitur. Ronan thinks he sounds gentler, too. “Curled up at my feet.”

“An angel,” Ronan says.

“As always,” Jon says, and then there’s some rustling. “I think she’d like it if you were here.”

“Yeah?”

“Apparently you’re good at scratching between her ears.” Ronan takes a second to picture Jon doing just that, because that’s probably what’s happening, and it sounds wonderful. “She’s a great dog.”

“I can’t wait to see her again,” Ronan says. 

“Just her?”

Ronan ducks his head, even though no one can see, and smiles the dumbest kind of smile. He feels like his chest is full, like he’s so in love he could cry, and he wonders if Jon knows that he does this to him, if Jon ever thinks about him and feels this way.  

“Maybe some other stuff, too,” Ronan says.

“A thing or two?”

“Precisely.”

“Got it,” Jon says. “I should go back to sleep.”

“You do that,” Ronan says, and then, “I miss you.”

“I love you,” Jon says through a yawn.

“Love you right back,” Ronan says. “Sleep well.”

“I’ll try,” Jon says, and Ronan wishes he could apologize for waking him up with sleepy morning kisses pressed to his skin or the promise of coffee when he wakes up for real, but Jon’s on the other side of the country, and they don’t have the kind of lives that can pause for anything, not even love. 

But that’s part of who they are, and part of what they love about each other, and as far as Ronan is concerned, any life that involves loving Jon Lovett is some kind of perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> i love my dads (jon lovett and ronan farrow).
> 
> this is ang's fault!


End file.
